Un dia de lluvia
by Dohriak
Summary: Oneshoot Royai... un día de lluvia y aburrido, en el que además de la tortura del trabajo diario el coronel no tiene su inspiracion cerca, pensamientos reflexivos, confesiones no intensionales y una respueta inesperada...


BUENO NO TENIA PENSADO ESCRIBIR ESTE ONESHOOT PERO UNA AMIGA ME DIO LA IDEA Y ME PARECIO INTERESANTE XDDD

MMM NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO RAPIDO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LISA XD

…

Era un día lluvioso, había estado así desde la tarde, se hacía pesado estar en la oficina… no la lluvia no era lo pesado lo terriblemente odioso era estar sin ella… a quien engañas Roy no soportas estar sin ella… eran las 7 y era su límite – me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo a sus subordinados antes de retirarse sin escuchar los alegatos de su brigada recordándole que no había terminado ni la mitad de su trabajo del día, eso a él no le importaba si no le importaba cuando ella estaba presente ahora sin ella eso era totalmente inexistente… cruzo la puerta y se encontró en la calle – vamos Roy cual es el drama? Solo es su día libre… no pretenderás que trabaje los 365 días del año? Aunque no sería mala idea – Mustang trataba de convencerse que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, había caído en depresión solo por dejar de verla porque era su día libre, era bastante infantil.

Dió dos pasos y se encontró con la lluvia, el agua caía sobre su cabeza y le mojaba el cabello – bien la lluvia me relajará – trataba de auto convencerse de ello pero era inútil, ella no se iba de su mente – vamos no eres un adolescente solo tienes q ir a su casa y así la verás… como si fuera la primera mujer a la que buscas, por favor Roy de que estamos hablando? – se decía a si mismo con fastidio… todo eso era cierto pero había un detalle – no sería la primera mujer a la que buscas pero… ella no es una mujer cualquiera…. - a veces había dudado que fuera una mujer, ella era más bien comparable con un ángel – claro… una mujer que sería capaz de cambiar al mismo diablo… claro que lo cambiaría a punta de balazos jajajaja – probablemente era la primera vez en el día que reía, y había sido pensando en ella… no podía haber sido de otro modo.

Había permanecido con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la lluvia sobre él y pensando – no … no Roy … no eres capaz … - el valeroso alquimista de la llama, coronel de brigada no era capaz de ir a la casa de una mujer a simplemente preguntarle cómo había estado (nadie le decía que tenía que hacer algo mas ahí… allá él y su mente pervertida xDDDDD) – no eres capaz no solo porque eres como un imbécil cuando estas frente a ella sino que tampoco eres capaz de arrastrarla a lo que tú eres … no tienes derecho a atraerla contigo a vivir esta basura… la basura en lo que siempre se convierte tu vida…. Solo tu mereces esta agonía… al final de cuentas tú la escogiste a ahora ya no te puedes arrepentir… si al menos te hubieran avisado que tendrías que renunciar a ella probablemente tus ideales ya no te hubieran parecido tan valederos pero en fin ya estás aquí y no lo puedes cambiar… - ella era su felicidad y su depresión, era un mundo aparte… era todo y nada… era simplemente una mujer pero para él era como una diosa.

-Ay Roy estas en problemas… - suspiro, no tenia caso darle más vueltas al asunto, hacía ya tiempo que él había aceptado que se había enamorado de ella, era estúpido seguir negándolo, no soportaba que nadie la mirase, no toleraba que otros hombres le hablaran, siempre pensaba en ella y cuando no estaba presente solo pensaba en como verla de nuevo, como ahora, eran esas e innumerables cosas las que le habían dado la certeza de que se había enamorado, ese era un tema cerrado, había encontrado a miles de mujeres en su vida, tenía una gran experiencia en ese aspecto... pero precisamente a la única que nunca le había puesto un dedo encima, de esa se había enamorado, cualquiera diría que era un idiota, pero no…. Para él era sacrílego profanarla con sus sucias manos, así que lo había preferido así, además para él era suficiente con verla, cosa que en ese preciso instante no podía y era un problema que trataba de resolver … sin éxito alguno.

Era inútil, no encontraba la forma, no tenía ningún pretexto con sentido como ir a verla sin que ella lo viera como un imbécil… definitivamente no podría verla hoy, estaba totalmente abatido, era mejor salir de ahí antes que alguien saliera o se asomara por la ventana y lo viera en esa situación tan deplorable, en ese momento el mejor plan era llegar a casa y ahogarse en whisky hasta poder dormir, aunque sea por causa del adormecimiento del alcohol – Se acabo Roy – pronunció para finalmente abrir los ojos y dirigirse a su casa… pero al dar el primer paso se quedo congelado de la impresión.

-Coronel le he dicho miles de veces que no olvide el paraguas – dijo Riza Hawkeye con enojo.

Estaba totalmente congelado, y no se refería al frio que hacía en ese momento que por cierto era intenso, ella … la causa de todas sus cavilaciones el día de hoy estaba parada en frente suyo … con un paraguas en la mano aunque eso ahora no tenía mucha importancia, había estado pensando en miles de formas de verla y lo único que necesitaba hacer era abrir los ojos, por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos los había cerrado y no había podido notar que ella estaba en frente suyo, era un imbécil… pero un imbécil con mucha suerte – tu… tu… cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? – esa era otra interrogante importante, el había estado hablando supuestamente solo pero …. al parecer no había estado tan solo… estaba en problemas, los colores empezaron a subírsele al rostro, si Riza lo había escuchado …. No quería ni pensar en ello… no.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que usted no confía en mí y no me cree capaz de tomar mis decisiones por mi misma o al menos las decisiones que me conciernen también a mi – respondió con un poco de fastidio y con tono cansado, porque siempre tomaba las decisiones por ella, porque no la dejaba decidir que era bueno y que no para ella, al final de cuentas se trataba de su vida al menos tenía derecho a saber entre qué posibilidades podía escoger… no era una niña… ya no.

-Qué? – Roy estaba estupefacto, lo había escuchado todo, y ahora que haría? No tenía valor para afrontarlo, el siempre había tenido claro que habían dos cosas que no sería capaz de soportar, una era el rechazo de Riza y la otra era rechazarla, era totalmente incapaz de soportar una y de hacer la otra, simplemente no – no sé de que me hablas… - trato de hacerse el desentendido, en ocasiones en que había resultado más sincero de lo que quiso le había resultado, había que confiar en que esta vez ocurriera lo mismo.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero Roy – alegó Riza acercándosele y llamándolo por su nombre, como muy muy muy pocas veces lo había hecho, ella ya estaba harta de esa situación… en realidad los dos estaban hartos pero al parecer de momento la única con valor para ponerle fin era ella.

-Yo… olvide el paraguas en casa – fue lo único que atino a responder en ese momento, un intento bastante inconsistente para cambiar de tema, pero tenía que intentarlo, de cualquier modo no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía manejar esa situación.

-Lo supuse, por eso le traje uno –le dijo mostrando el paraguas cerrado que traía un la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía el paraguas abierto que la cubría – deberías saber que siempre estaré para apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que no puedas hacer – ahora hablaba con ternura y era sincera, era lo que había hecho todo este tiempo, era lo que le daba sentido a su vida, proteger al alquimista de la llama, proteger a Roy Mustang.

No podía dar ni un paso para tomar el paraguas que Riza le ofrecía, ella siempre estaba ahí para el y no era que él no lo apreciara sino que no se sentía merecedor de esa protección, no se creía con derecho a aceptar eso, pero aun así estaba ahí como siempre – Gracias… - fue totalmente sincero cuando dijo eso, agradecía todo lo que ella hacía por él, pero sobre todo le agradecía existir, un mundo en el que ella existía era definitivamente un mundo que valía la pena salvar.

-Estamos en medio de una lluvia torrencial y además en la puerta del cuartel realmente quieres tener esta conversación aquí – cuestionó Riza, esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, ya no.

-Tu… yo…. No… - no sabía que decir, vio a Riza a los ojos y pudo ver la decisión en ellos, ahora no tenia escapatoria, se sentía feliz y a la vez asustado, pero ya nada le importaba, si el destino existía entonces valía la pena ver que tenia escrito para el – no claro.

-Bien, entonces sería bueno que caminaras no creo ser capaz de cargarte – el humor negro de Riza no desaparecía en ningún momento, además que no sabía de otra forma lograr que Mustang se moviera ya que había permanecido en el mismo lugar desde que la vio, estaba congelado como una estatua.

-Si… ehm … - soy un imbécil… maldición…. Pensaba Mustang, empezó a caminar hacia Riza pero ella no se movía, había quedado frente a ella pero seguir sin moverse – vamos? – cuestionó el dando un paso más probando si de esa forma ella lo seguía pero nos e movió y el único resultado fue que quedaran frente a frente.

-Claro – respondió Riza para luego acortar la poca distancia que mantenían y finalmente darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Mustang.

El había quedado impresionado, Riza lo había besado, era lo más tierno que había experimentado en toda su vida, el corazón le iba a explotar, jamás pensó sentir algo así a causa del beso de una mujer, pero como el siempre dijo no se trataba de cualquier mujer sino de Riza Hawkeye, su diosa, su ángel, creía que estaba soñando, abrió los ojos y la vio fijamente al momento en que ella se separó de él.

Ella también estaba impresionada, jamás pensó reunir el valor suficiente y mucho menos hacerlo, pero finalmente lo había logrado y se sentía feliz de haberlo hecho, ahora se sentía capaz, y ver la forma en el coronel la miraba era la compensación más grande que pudiera haber tenido en premio a su valor, ahora estaba segura… era lo correcto – ahora entiendes que ya no hay marcha atrás después de hoy?

-Si – por primera vez en esa noche Mustang había respondido rápidamente y con decisión.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso, ya no querían volver atrás y de hecho tampoco podían, se habían dado un beso en la puerta del cuartel, pero eso ahora no tenía importancia, lo resolverían luego, ahora solo querían estar juntos. Tampoco sabía ninguno de los dos que vendría luego de esa conversación pero era necesaria, era una conversación pendiente hacía ya tiempo y por fin se sentían con el valor suficiente para tenerla. Que vendría mañana? Después se ocuparían de eso…


End file.
